


Two for fondue

by those_who_run_with_wolves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, Fluff, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Steve Rogers Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, feel good story, natasha wants to fix everyone up on blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/those_who_run_with_wolves/pseuds/those_who_run_with_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis goes undercover at a ski lodge. She encounters Captain America along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little tale that I wanted to share. Hope that you enjoy.  
> Thanks for reading : )

Darcy walked through the hallways looking like a typical tourist. 

She looked pretty defenceless and innocent. 

That's why Phil always sent her in for these jobs because no one ever suspected the curvy young tourist with big doe eyes.

Darcy followed the trail of well dressed business men. They did not blend in at all. It was a holiday ski resort but these guys oozed sharp business savy and a hint of evil.

That was the thing, when Tony Stark had pulled out of the arms race he had left the door open to a lot of sleazy posers.

The latest guy had booked a private events room at the lodge and there was a steady flow of suits going into the closed room to put in bids.

The idiot had a chitauri staff that he was trying to sell to the highest bidder.

Darcy sighed, it did not matter how much SHIELD cleaned up New York after the invasion, the alien tech just kept popping up in the most random places.

The bad guys would take the alien tech and use it to build newer, more dangerous human weapons.

And SHIELD would not stand for that. 

She waited behind a large potted plant until the last group left the private room and closed the door behind them.

She quickly went to the door and went in.

"Hi, I'm sorry," she rambled quickly as she looked around. "I'm late for my spa treatment and I just cannot find my way through this maze of corridors."

The bad guy looked pretty average. He was probably called Hans (blame her Bruce Willis phase). He was a slender, tall guy in a suit standing over a table. 

All that was on the table was a clipboard and a long metal case, that Hans quickly closed.

"This is a private room. I must ask you to leave." He glared at her.

Darcy fluttered her eyelashes at him, "I didn't know. Oh, that is one shiny case. What's in there?"

He stood up as she came closer but Darcy was faster. 

She pulled her Night night gun out of her jacket and shot him.

"Sweet dreams bub," she carefully dragged him and laid him under the table so that the long table cloth concealed him.

She holstered her gun, thanking Fitzsimmons yet again for their non-lethal bullets. 

The silver case called to her, like a magpie hankering after a treasure. It really was shiny. She got a glimpse of the long staff. Bingo.

Darcy locked it. It had secure locks with a pass code. She was not going to risk too much exposure. Not after what had happened to the firemen who had tried out the Chitauri faceplate. Every single one of them had died. Phil had warned her to be careful but Darcy knew, she was always his favorite.

She grabbed the case and walked out. She closed the door and placed a 'Do not disturb' sign on the handle.

She quickly went to her room and slid the case under the massive bed.

SHIELD would scramble all camera feeds so no one would even know that she had been in that room.

She went to her laptop and typed in her secure password. 

Phil's face appeared on the screen, "Did the retrieval go off without a hitch?"

"Not a hitch, touch wood." Darcy grinned. "Positive confirmation on contents of the package. I have the package with me. Awaiting pick up."

Phil breathed out with clear relief, "Good work, agent Lewis. I will be in touch shortly with pick up details."

"Thanks boss," she replied. "I'll see you soon."

The screen went blank and she closed the laptop. Phil had seen the potential in her long ago in New Mexico. He had given her a chance when all everyone else just saw was an intern that was over shadowed by Jane's science.

It was nice having someone who believed in her and that was why Darcy gave this job 110 percent.

She was now a fully trained agent who could handle herself.

She packed up her bags and made sure that no trace of her stay was evident.

Her SHIELD training had been extensive and frustrating at times, but the agency took care of their own. Darcy had been trained by the best, Clint and Natasha had helped her.

She looked out the window. It looked like an afternoon snowstorm was going to hit. 

The air smelt crisp and fresh. She loved snow. That meant baggy sweaters and hats.

She pulled the case out from its hiding place. She held her breath until she had the case on the bed. She smoothed a hand over the cold metal. It was time to go. Darcy grabbed her bags and went to check out of the hotel. 

She had planned one little treat for herself on this mountain side resort and if her calculations were correct, she could enjoy her treat before her retrieval.

The case with the staff was lead based so it posed no immediate threat. 

Darcy placed the case in the trunk and tipped the guy who had carried out her one small bag.

"Thanks," she smiled at him brightly as she got into the rental car.

He waved at her and went back inside. 

Darcy started the car and put the heater on full blast. 

She was a SHIELD agent, no snow or sleet was going to stand in the way of her and melted chocolate.

"Fondue time baby!" She smiled as she drove away.

She drove carefully through the empty streets of the small Colorado town. Her lights lit the wet, white kissed streets.

Darcy had done her research. Sure, she worked hard but sometimes she needed a break from the dark side.

So, before her trip she had researched the small town and found a restaurant that did fondue and only fondue.

Darcy was sold when it came to dipping fruit in cheese or chocolate. She had seen pictures on the site advertising massive chocolate fountains. 

After all the super spy stuff, she liked to kick back a little. Or until SHIELD came to collect her.

She found the place easily and she was even more grateful to find a parking space directly in front of the glass windows. She could watch the car that way without stressing about the case.

Darcy switched the car off. She fluffed her hair as she looked in her compact mirror. She checked her crimson lips. She looked good.

The super spy stuff gave her an adrenalin rush. The chocolate would help her ease off the high.

She made certain that she had her purse and locked the car. Her phone was in her purse. So when the call came, she was good to go for the collection point.

Her high heels crunched into the soft snow as she walked. 

Darcy walked into the restaurant and was taken aback at how busy it was. Even in this weather, most of the tables were full.

"Hi, I have a booking." She told the hostess. "Under Lewis."

The blond looked at Darcy from head to toe. 

Darcy was having none of that. She took off her jacket and underneath it she wore a fitted dark blue dress that hugged all her curves. 

She had done her research, this place was upscale.

The hostess frowned, "We do have a booking for you but as you can see, we are really busy tonight. Would you mind sharing?"

Darcy was ready to lay into the blond woman. She had made her booking in advance. She didn't mind eating alone.

"Please Miss Lewis," the hostess was already leading her to a small table by the window. "Mr Rogers is also dining on his own and has consented to sharing."

Darcy opened her mouth but then she saw Mr Rogers. 

"Okay," she yelped weakly. 

Mr Rogers sat under the lamp that made his hair gleam golden, like spun honey. He was staring down at his menu. 

He looked like an angel in that lighting. A pretty cut angel. Those shoulders were so broad.

The hostess shared a knowing smile with Darcy, "Follow me."

Darcy smoothed a hand over her dress. Oh, fondue had been a great idea.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner for two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos.  
> This AU is just after Thor and the first Avenger movie.

* * *

Darcy smiled at Mr Rogers as she sat down.

She tried to convey how uncomfortable she was by this situation. She didn't want to give the poor guy the wrong idea.

"Mr Rogers," the hostess said politely as she handed a menu to Darcy. "Thank you for agreeing to having a dinner companion. We are over booked tonight."

"Its no problem ma'am." 

Darcy got her first glimpse of his eyes and she felt as if someone had punched her in the gut. His blue eyes were haunted. 

"We will be providing you with a free bottle of wine," the hostess went on.

"Thank you," Mr Rogers smiled and Darcy saw true kindness in that smile.

"Would you like a white or red?" The hostess asked them both.

"The lady can decide," Mr Rogers replied looking at Darcy. 

She had to swallow because he radiated such sadness and longing. Longing for what, she did not know but she wanted to hold him until the pain left his eyes.

"A sweet red, please." Darcy looked at their hostess.

"I will send it right over, along with a waiter." And with that the blond left them alone.

"My name is Darcy Lewis." She held a hand out. "Thanks for sharing your table."

He took her hand and squeezed gently, "Its no trouble Miss Lewis."

"Call me Darcy please," she smiled. "If you are going to see me drip chocolate all over my face then you get to be on a first name basis."

"Okay Darcy," he agreed. He let go of her hand and she clutched her menu. "Call me Steve its only fair."

"Nice to meet you Steve," she said sincerely.

"I'm glad for the company. To be honest," he leaned in, "I hate the cold and the snow." He swallowed thickly. "I don't want to be alone in the cold."

"I'm sorry Steve," her heart broke at the genuine truth behind his words. "But what are you doing here on the mountain?"

"I was on my bike. Just headed out on a road trip with no destination in mind. But my bike broke down here. I had to come here because this was the closest town that had spare parts." He leaned back in his chair.

"That sucks," she offered. "I can't imagine how hard it must be. To be around something that you don't like. Me, I like the snow. It makes me feel alive."

He paled in the bright light, "It has the opposite effect on me."

"Then I'm glad that I can take your mind off the cold for a while," Darcy squeezed his arm.

Their waiter came over with the wine and poured it out for them.

"I'll have the chocolate platter," Darcy decided. It would go well with the wine.

"I'll have the cheese," Steve said.

The waiter nodded and went off to place their orders.

"So fondue?" She asked, hoping to keep his mind busy.

"I heard someone talk about it once. Long ago," he chuckled with some bitterness. "I figured I should try it out."

"Excellent choice Steve," Darcy nodded as she sipped her wine.

It was sweet with a bite to it.

"And you Darcy? What brings you here?" He asked.

"Business," she shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I'm a stranger." He grimaced. "With so many issues and here I am, asking you personal questions. You might think that I'm dangerous."

Darcy grinned, "Steve, if I thought that you were dangerous. Well, I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it."

She was a little shocked when he blushed. 

Was Steve turned on by women who threatened to shoot him?

Darcy couldn't help laughing. He certainly was interesting.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding moments and awkward Steve messes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments.

Steve watched her eat and Darcy had to remind herself that it was only because he probably didn't know what to do with the tiny forks.

It was his first time at fondue, as he had said. So she carefully chose a strawberry and speared it with her tongs. She swirled it around the melted chocolate and she could actually feel her mouth watering. It smelt that good.

 

The chocolate was dark and rich. This had been so worth the trip.

 

She blew on the tip of the strawberry, careful of the hot chocolate and took a tentative bite.

 

Steve had followed her lead and he had selected bread that he was dunking in his cheese.

 

"So what business are you in Darcy?" He asked while he swirled his fork in the little pot of hot cheese.

 

"Antiques," she answered easily. That was her cover from day one. Coulson had prepared her cover to go with her personality.

 

"That must be a great career," he replied, clearly happy to talk about her.

 

"I get to travel around, see new places and I get to experience so many different things that I wouldn't get to do if I hadn't tried out the antiques field. I used to be a Political Science major but then I met my mentor and he showed me that I could do better by changing my career choices. I have the best boss." She munched on her strawberry as she spoke. "I'm learning a lot from him."

Phil Coulson had made her see that she was stronger than she ever gave herself credit for. At the end of her training, he had allowed her to shadow Clint Barton for a time and that had been reward enough. Barton was a master spy. Hawkeye had really helped Darcy with her advanced weapons training.

 

"Are you involved with him?" Steve asked.

 

"What! No!" She almost choked. "Steve, you have to warn a girl." She was laughing so hard that she held her napkin up to her mouth.

 

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I was just wondering. You're young and travelling on your own. Even though you look..." He was floundering ridiculously. "So, there's no one waiting for you?"

She did her best to be polite and ignore his nervous rambling. Steve was not good with talking with girls, that was obvious.

Darcy chose a piece of melon. "No. In my field, we don't get many chances to meet new people and even if we do, it takes a special kind of person to understand that the job comes first."

And in their field, if they ever did meet someone new it tended to be a target that they had to take out.

 

Steve smiled brightly at that, "I completely understand that. I'm in security and I tried a relationship for a while with a real nice girl who worked in a coffee shop. But she never understood."

 

"That sometimes you can't answer the texts, or call back. You can't remember special dates." She nodded with full understanding. She hadn't been on a real date in almost a year.

 

Natasha kept trying to fix her up with people who worked for SHIELD but Darcy wasn't interested in some of the Widow's choices. Just because she and Jerry in Accounting both wore glasses it didn't mean that they were soul mates, Natasha.

 

"It gets lonely," Steve nodded.

 

"But I would not trade my career for anything," Darcy stated with full conviction. "I have a few friends but they are all amazing in their own ways and they make me a better person. I wouldn't give that up. And look, if I had a boring desk job I wouldn't be here having dinner with you."

 

"You make it sound so easy," Steve shook his head. "I wish I could have some of your optimism."

 

"The only person who controls your happiness, that person is you Steve. So if you haven't met someone, its because it wasn't the right time. But you have to give yourself a chance to be happy. The rest will follow." Darcy waved her fork around. "It could be the wine talking or my friend Jemma. She sends me these affirmation mails everyday."

 

"Its good to believe in something," he smiled gently. "Maybe I was meant to meet you. You made me feel better. Thanks Darcy."

 

"No problem Steve." She pushed her fondue pot closer to him. "Here, since we're expanding your horizons, try the chocolate."

 

"That's a big step," he said, looking at the chocolate as if Darcy was offering him so much more. He looked like a lost man who had been offered a lifeline.

 

"Be brave Steve," Darcy smirked.

She was uncomfortable when it came to talking about feelings, she always put her foot in it. Her Nana Lewis was always chiding her for her social awkwardness because Darcy always chose to say stupid things when in serious situations. 

 

He sucked in a breath and he took a bite.

"I could just be a cyborg assassin sent from the future," she grinned.

It was Steve's turn to choke and she had to tap him on the back.

"What? You haven't watched Terminator movies?" she asked, a little shocked.

Steve wiped his mouth. "No, I eh, I haven't gotten around to watching that movie."

He dug around his jacket pocket, "I have a list though."

Darcy took the small note pad from him.

"Star Wars, that's good," she read off the paper. "What about Star Trek?"

He looked blankly at her.

"Live long and prosper?" she held her hand up in the traditional Vulcan greeting. "Nothing?"

He looked like he had no clue.

"Add that to your list Steve," she instructed and she handed the small book back to him.

He carefully wrote out the movie title.

"And the Lord of the Rings?" she had to ask.

"I've read the books," he smiled sheepishly.

"Add that to the list," Darcy said firmly. "My friends and I do a movie marathon of Lord of the Rings every chance we get, we stay up until the next morning." Skye and Jemma had a love for Legolas that was unmatched.

Steve wrote that down.

"Sheesh, have you been living under a rock?" Darcy muttered. "You haven't seen the best movies of our time?"

"I've been away," Steve mumbled around a bite of food.

Darcy's phone rang and she grabbed it from her purse, "I have to take this." She smile apologetically, already standing up. "Its work, I'm sorry Steve."

"No problem," he nodded, clearly happy to escape the conversation.

Darcy walked towards the ladies room and found a quiet corner.

"Retrieval for Lewis?"

"Clint?" she asked, surprised to hear his voice.

"Nat and I are here," Clint replied. "We had business in the area. I hope we aren't interrupting anything." He joked. "I'm sending you the co-ordinates now."

"Thanks and no you weren't interrupting me, see you soon." She ended the call and looked down at the screen and sure enough a message came through with co-ordinates for her to go to. She hadn't wanted to tell Clint about Steve because that would just fuel Natasha's interest.

Darcy sighed as she looked out at the restaurant. It was just her luck, to finally meet a great guy and she had to leave.

She walked back to the table and she noticed that Steve was looking down at his phone.

"I have to go," she smiled at him.

Steve nodded grimly, "Yes, me too."

"Its been fun though," she was trying to be subtle and get him to ask for her number, anything really.

Darcy just wanted a sign that he wanted to see her again.

"It has been great, thanks for tonight." He stood up.

"I wish that I could stay," she said honestly.

"But work calls," he shrugged. His shoulders were stiff and his body language was way off.

Was she not reading him right? He had seemed into her but now he was being distant. He couldn't even make eye contact with her.

"Bye Steve," She tossed a few bills on the table, more than enough to cover her bill and she left quickly.

To save her dignity if anything because she had hoped that Steve would have asked for her contact details.

Maybe he wasn't that into her? He had put all the right signs out. He had asked her questions about herself and he had made sure to say that he wasn't seeing someone.

Oh, well.

Darcy shook herself out of her funk, time to go to work. She headed to the car and drove out to the co-ordinates that Clint had sent her.

 


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes happen in the dark.  
> Two chapters posted today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read, comment or even leave kudos.

* * *

Darcy efficiently ditched the rental car and changed into her SHIELD issued uniform (read cat suit). She was not going to get onto the Quinjet in her formal dress and have Clint and Natasha ask her questions.

The date had left a sour taste in her mouth and she wanted to forget all about Steve and fondue for the foreseeable future.

Darcy stopped amidst a small copse of trees that provided coverage. Her dark suit allowed her to blend in amongst the shadows. She tried to be as stealthy as Natasha.

She heard the soft swish that the Quinjet made against the night wind currents.

Hawkeye and the Widow would be arriving soon.

Darcy tugged the sleek case closer to her body. Her luggage was fine, if that got lost or stolen it was no big deal but until she got onto the jet, the case could still be compromised.

She double checked the co-ordinates. She was exactly were she was meant to be.

Then she heard it, it wasn't as if the person was being subtle.

Well, Darcy and her SHIELD issued weapon were not messing around. The bogey was fast, even through the ice. He moved with sure steps as if he knew exactly where she was.

And the case. She had to protect the target. It could be AIM or any rival agency coming after her.

She shot first before the person could approach her. Clint's target practice had paid off, Darcy shot the intruder high up on the shoulder.

The Night night gun would knock anyone unconscious. It was a guarantee.

Two direct hits and the intruder went down into the snow hard.

She kept her gun trained on him and the case at her back.

The Quinjet landed but still, she did not turn her eyes away from the stranger.

"Who did you shoot Darcy?" Clint asked coming up behind her.

She shrugged and lowered her weapon. "No idea, I just want to get this case on the jet. You can check it out. I was waiting for you and this guy appeared."

"No way," Clint cried out gleefully as he approached the intruder.

Darcy ignored him and headed to the security and warmth of the jet.

"Darcy, you just shot Captain America!" Clint called.

She turned around at that to see Clint kneeling over the man.

"Wait, you shot Cap?"

Darcy saw that it was Tony Stark coming off the ramp.

"Hey, once you've taken down Thor then everyone who follows is just gravy." She grinned at him.

"She shot Thor?" Stark asked Clint.

"Yup, that's Darcy Lewis." Clint nodded at her.

"That's Agent Lewis to you Mr. Stark," Darcy corrected them.

"Oh, you're feisty." Stark grinned. "I'm keeping you, can I keep her Clint?"

"Sorry Mr. Stark but I'm happy with SHIELD," she answered for herself.

"Come help me with Steve, Tony." Clint called as he attempted to haul the unconscious man off the ground.

"Wait? Steve?" Darcy asked. It was the cold. It was making her hear strange things.

She walked with Tony towards Clint and watched with mounting horror as both men struggled and ungraciously hefted Steve up.

"That's Steve." She managed to say.

"You know him?" Tony asked as he and Clint carried the still man towards the jet.

"No, nope. That's confidential Mr. Stark. Way above your clearance level," she muttered as she followed them up the ramp.

Clint stared at her, "You and me are going to have words."

"Not if Phil kills me for shooting his super hero!" Darcy flinched.

Yes, she was getting a time out for this one. They were going to take her badge away. Maybe even her citizenship. She had shot a national icon. "Someone should have told me that Captain America was going to be here!" She yelled at Clint.

"Well, we were too busy rescuing Tony. His suit malfunctioned in the snow and we had to get him. Steve was stuck here and you were just a last minute add on," Clint replied.

"I don't think anyone was expecting you to shoot Cap," Tony chuckled. "Most people find him charming."

"I'm going to stow this away," Darcy told Clint and she went off to hide the case and herself.

Well, at least she had gotten rid of some of her aggression from the bad date.

Now her mind was a whirlwind of all the information and thoughts, so Steve was Captain America.

Huh, she did not see that coming.

 


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.

Darcy went to Med bay and found everyone hovering over Steve.

"Stop poking at him Tony!" Natasha scolded. The Quinjet was on autopilot Darcy realized.

"I should start a count down to see how long it takes the super soldier serum to kick in. He should be waking up by now?" Tony opened on of Steve's eyelids.

Darcy sighed and shook her head, "The sedative usually knocks people out for a few hours."

"Can I see the cartridges?" Tony's head moved to look at her so fast, she almost had whiplash.

"No, you don't have clearance for that Mr. Stark. This is SHIELD tech." She said firmly. Her hand went to her weapon, holstered on her hip and she made sure that it was secure.

"Should we call Coulson?" Clint asked. He had his arms crossed, leaning casually against the wall.

"Who, Agent?" Tony asked, frowning.

"No, no one call Phil!" Darcy said quickly. "The last guy who got his coffee order wrong got sent to Tromsø with Jane. That was his coffee order, Clint. Do you know what will happen to the person who shot Coulson's childhood hero?" She started pacing and Natasha moved away to stand beside the bed.

"I will be sent to the darkest coldest depths of Antarctica or something. Where I will never see the sun again. I'll be cut off from all human contact. I will become a morlock Clint. Do you want that to happen to me? I'll get scurvy from lack of sunlight." Darcy was panicking now.

"You can get vitamin C for that scurvy," Clint grinned. He was clearly delighting in her pain. "I'll send you oranges."

She stopped her pacing to glare at the archer, "The only oranges I have will be in sangria. Fruit goes best with alcohol."

"That actually sounds good," Tony muttered. "Do we have any sangria on board Jarvis?"

Darcy had to clutch her chest when an automated voice responded. "No, sir. I don't believe that SHIELD stocks the Quinjet with alcohol."

"Who is that?" Darcy asked Tony.

"Oh, that's JARVIS. My AI. Say hello J." Tony instructed.

"Greetings Agent Lewis. I apologize for Sirs behavior. He hasn't had sleep in 36 hours, by my count so far."

Darcy had to smile at the sheer impudence that the AI managed to convey.

"Traitor," Tony said.

"Hello JARVIS," Darcy replied politely. After the crazy events of tonight, meeting an AI was the icing on a top of a very weird cake.

"I feel like I should be taking pictures of the Capsicle," Tony mused.

He stroked his beard far too much like an evil genius, Darcy couldn't help but notice.

"Sir is not authorized by order of Agent Coulson, to take any more pictures of the Captain," JARVIS informed his maker.

"At the very least, I should be allowed to post pictures of the Agent who took him down," Stark looked at Darcy.

She narrowed her eyes and slowly showed him her gun, "I took down my second Avenger tonight. Do you want to try for my third?"

"Tony, enough!" Natasha snapped.

"When you threatened to shoot me over dinner, I never expected that you would actually go through with it," Steve sat up and rubbed a hand over his chest where she had shot him.

"What dinner?" Natasha looked at Darcy with accusation in her eyes.

"I was going to tell you, eventually," Darcy said quickly.

"Come on Tasha, lets go fly the jet." Clint stood up.

"I want details," Natasha glared at Steve. She followed Clint out of the room.

"So, you like violence as a starter?" Tony smirked at Steve.

"Come on Tony, time for bed." Natasha called with ice in her voice.

"You'd better listen to her Mr. Stark." Darcy advised.

"Please, call me Tony." He smiled at her as he left the room.

Darcy waited until the door was closed behind them.

"I'm sorry Steve," she bit the inside of her lip. "I mean, Captain."

"So you know," he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yes, please give me a head start before you tell Agent Coulson," she joked.

"He's your mentor," Steve looked at her with realization in his voice.

"Yes," She was feeling a little more calmer now. She sat down on the chair beside his bed. "Agent Coulson is my SO. He recruited me when we met in New Mexico."

"You know Thor?" Steve's eyes went wide. "You're that Darcy? The lightening sister?"

Darcy blushed every single time someone said that, "Yes, Thor is kind of my bro.  After I tazed him, we became friends. He's a great guy."

Steve was quiet as if he was processing all this new information. "You aren't in the antiques business then?"

She couldn't help the hysterical giggle that escaped her, "No, that's just my cover Steve." She straightened up as she looked at him. She could tell that honesty was the best policy here. "I'm a SHIELD agent and I was on a mission when I met you tonight."

"Was I ...?" He paled.

"No!" She shook her head firmly. She had heard how betrayed Captain America had felt after he had found out that they had planted SHIELD agents to watch him. "I was on a mission to retrieve some tech that got in the wrong hands."

He nodded.

Darcy was nervous. What if he didn't believe her intentions? It had been pure chance that she had come across him. She hadn't even connected the dots and figured out his identity.

"I thought that you ran out on our date because you weren't having a good time," Steve said.

He said it so softly that she almost missed it.

"What? You think that I was lying?" She shook her head frantically. "No, I was just waiting for someone to come get me after the mission. I had to leave Steve. I was having a great time."

"Really?" he asked somewhat skeptically.

 "I was," she replied. "It was nice." She blushed again. She really hoped her brain to mouth filter was working. "I don't actually get to date often. I meant what I said. People don't understand that my job comes first."

"I get it," he smiled at her.

Oh, boy. She was in serious trouble when it came to that smile. It warmed her and turned her insides to a puddle of emotion.

"Okay," she tried to say but it was more of a squeak.

"So, do you want to try out a second date?"

It was like a competition between them both, to see who could blush the most.

He was asking her out. Her brain tried to process this. "Yes, we could try that."

"We could watch some of those movies that you suggested?" Steve offered.

"When we get back to New York," she nodded. She knew that he was staying at the tower with Thor. At the most, she would get to see her friend again.

She hadn't seen Thor in a while. It was time for a visit.

"But Steve, if I get called away during our date," she teased.

"I'll understand." He smiled at her and it was a great smile that eased some of the sadness from his face.

They sat there in silence, smiling at each other and it was nice.

The stark lines vanished from around his eyes and she saw the young man that the secret identity concealed. Yes, she wanted to get to know him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Thank you to the people who left comments. You support is amazing. I really appreciate it.  
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and leave kudos.
> 
> I am off to write another story now.  
> A twisted tale of Dark Darcy. I want to try something different.  
> I decided on calling it Darkly Dreaming Darcy.


End file.
